Random ideas
by Yoshishisha
Summary: So here's my very own installment of plot bunnies that just won't get out of my head! Most of them'll be Harry Potter, although there'll be several other fandoms such as Sherlock (BBC), Naruto, Avengers, Inuyasha, Supernatural... Updates will be sporadic, and some of them might actually become real stories if there is enough demand for it. Who knows? Chapter 1: Donovan (Sherlock)
1. Donovan (Sherlock BBC)

"Sorry, but civilians aren't allowed on the crime scene," the young woman says, a somewhat convincing fake smile on her lips. Donovan, probably, based on your friend's observations. She has shoulder-length frizzy hair, and a chocolat-au-lait complexion, and is fairly beautiful even though your friend described her as a blumbering fool and a whore (well not exactly, but actions spoke louder than words, so...).

"But I'm not here to see the crime scene, I need to talk to someone," you reply, offering a blinding smile in hopes that it convinces her to let you through that blasted yellow tape standing in the way of your goal.

Obviously, it doesn't work. She gives another one of her fake smiles and you already know the answer before she even opens her mouth.

"Sorry, but..."

You cut her off. "Fine, I understand," you say dejectedly. What a drag, though, you really need to talk to him... A new idea crosses your mind. "If can't go to him, would it be possible to call for him to come instead, then?" you wonder, perking up.

Possibly-Donovan's expression causes your enthusiasm to wane, and you let a frustrated frown mar your features as she answers.

"Sorry, but as there is an investigation going on, it would be unwise to interrupt our team's work for such trivial matters."

You easily detect the barb hidden in her words and decide to be the better person by not pointing out her numerous shortcomings – obvious to you due to your inside source – in retaliation. You can't resist a slightly mocking comment, though. "You are right, of course," you admit with a falsely apologetic expression on your face as you mentally shift through all the information about the team you've managed to glean from your friend's diatribes. A sly smile comes over your face, and you quickly replace it with a disgruntled expression before Donovan catches a glimpse of then make a show of crossing your arms and letting out a dejected sigh, before you grumble loudly enough for her to hear.

"And I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, too…" you start off, whining. "Blasted genius thinks he knows everything…" You turn around and take a few slow steps away. Hook, line…

"Wait, who was it you wanted to see again? Maybe he isn't needed on the scene right now."

And sinker! Your friend's assessment of her personality was spot on, as usual: any mention of putting the resident genius into place, and she suddenly seems much more agreeable to letting you in.

You turn around with a hopeful smile plastered on your face instead of the triumphant one you'd like to arbour.

"Holmes. Sherlock Holmes."


	2. Potential (HPNaruto)

"I want him."

The voice rang out clear in the casi-empty office. It came from a young raven-haired individual that didn't seem all that remarkable. Average height, thin but not deadly so, pretty but not dashingly handsome... And only when one reached his eyes did he seem to stand out. At that moment though, the usually grass green eyes had darkened to an almost emerald shade in determination.

"I must offer my sincerest apologies, for we do not offer that kind of service here," the other man deadpanned.

The green eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. "I am not in the mood for any of your games, old man, so don't try to play them with me, because you know perfectly well what I mean," their owner growled menacingly.

"I know, I know..." the afore-mentioned old man sighed. "I can't just hand him over to you," he argued in turn as he returned the other's gaze unflinchingly.

"What? But why?" the younger man exclaimed, incensed. "He's literally wasting his time here, and you want to keep him in... this place?" he hissed, waving his hand in a movement encompassing their surroundings for emphasis.

The old man sighed again, feeling the full weight of his age settle in. "He has to stay in the village, it would be impossible to explain his disappearance otherwise."

"But..."

"No matter, my decision is final!" the eldest stopped strongly, putting the full brunt of his authority in his voice.

The youngest figure huffed disparagingly. "And I suppose that you won't let him expose his opinion on the matter, am I mistaken?" he accused as he stood up, not missing the slight wince on the aged face. "Then I suppose we have nothing else to say to one another," he concluded taking the silence as the answer it was meant to be. He turned away sharply, making his displeasure silently known.

"Just remember, he's on my radar now, and I won't let such potential go to waste."

* * *

**So, as some of you might've guessed, the green-eyed man is meant to be Harry Potter (Master of Death or not, I haven't really thought that far yet). For some reason he went to Konoha, saw Naruto and recognized him as an attention-starved orphan who hadn't yet stopped expecting good from the world. Sees the bad environment and attempt to adopt him, only to run into the metaphorical wall that is the Hokage/Council. He knew the Hokage from somewhere, which is why he's so irreverent, and there you go, this discussion occurs.**


End file.
